Just Another Journey?
by VixenSerael21
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome go off together for another shard rumor, but all is not what it seems.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the settings/characters, all the credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi! (she's so lucky!)

Just Another Journey?

He looked down at the damning evidence with hatred. It wasn't bad enough that Kagome had this effect on him, but why the hell now?! He looked over at the slumbering girl as her arousal increased causing a silent moan of despair to seep through his dry lips. He closed his eyes, already knowing he would have a wet dream, but he just wanted to be away from the torture of her scent for a while.

Morning came early for Kagome as she glared at the rising sun. She sighed as she left the comfort of her sleeping bag and went off to the bushes to change into her uniform. InuYasha wasn't in the tree he'd been sleeping in when she got up. She waited for him and was starting to get worried until he showed up holding some fruit and a rabbit in his hands.

Kagome smiled as she started making their breakfast. Sango and Miroku were back at Kaede's recovering from an illness she knew all too well to be the flu. She gave them aspirin and cold medicine before her and InuYasha left for a shard hunt. She hummed softly to herself as she relished in the presence of her favorite person as he sat next to her.

" So why were you up so early?"

InuYasha grumbled a little and shifted uncomfortably.

" I took a bath, you got a problem with that?!"

Kagome was taken back by his tone and shrugged, she'd let it slide. He did after all bring a wonderful breakfast.

They set out ,as soon as everything was packed, to the place of the shard rumor. Supposedly it was at a village not to far from InuYasha's forest, and the villagers began vanishing, a demon was taking them in the middle of the night.

They came upon the village faster than originally planned. The place was eerily quiet, and InuYasha made sure to keep on his guard incase they encountered any dangers ahead. Kagome felt an unsettling chill run up her spine and moved in closer to InuYasha, feeling safest with him.

The headmaster was standing outside, ready to greet or turn away any who came. He recognized the half-demon from his description and sighed with relief. He walked down from his house and welcomed them.

" Hello ,friends. I am Hoshinku, the headmaster of this village. You must be InuYasha. Tell me, where is the miko they say you travel with?"

InuYasha felt Kagome tensed and burrow closer into his back, trying to hide as best she could. Something was amiss, Kagome wasn't afraid of humans like this, but something about this village put her on edge.

" She didn't come with me this time. The demon slayer did though."

He moved aside and let Hoshinku get a look at Kagome. She forced herself to look into his eyes as he probed her with his gaze.

" I'm Sango, nice to meet you."

The headmaster looked as if he didn't believe them, but shrugged it off. He lead them into his house and showed them the only room that wasn't occupied. He left them to go tell his wife to begin dinner.

InuYasha faced Kagome and searched her eyes. Why was she so scared?

" What's wrong, Kagome? Why did you not want them to know you were with me? What's going on?"

His intense stare mad her crumble. She fell into his arms and sobbed as her shoulders trembled with the force of it.

" I feel it. Not a shard, but a threat on my life. I don't like it here! Something's wrong with this place! I don't want to die!"

InuYasha was stunned as he held the shaking girl in his arms. Why would she think her life was more in danger now more than any other time?

" Why do you feel like this?" It was breaking his heart.

" There's a presence over this village, and it's so strong I feel as if I'm going to collapse. It wants me, I felt it the moment we came here. Like my very being is threatened."

InuYasha continued to hold her until the headmaster's wife told them dinner was ready. They got up and came down the hall to sit at the places made for them. InuYasha watched Kagome as she ate in silence, her inner turmoil clearly showing through her actions. He actually found he couldn't eat, not while Kagome was so frightened. He stood up, " I think we'll retire to our room now."

Kagome gave him a grateful smile and bowed respectfully to the other two in the room and followed InuYasha to their quarters. As soon as he shut the door he grabbed a hold of her and held her close. The smell of fear emanating from her made him ache so much.

Kagome enjoyed the feeling of his warmth as she laid her head on his shoulder. All of a sudden, her head felt woozy and her stomach had a weird sinking feeling as she felt her arms slowly drift to her sides.

" InuYasha? I think something's wrong?"

InuYasha felt her arms loosen and was disappointed, but when he looked at her and heard what she said, only one thought entered his mind. He leaned forward and lightly grazed his nose on her lips.

She'd been drugged! InuYasha laid her down on the futon in the room and tried to get her to stay awake. " Come one, Kagome. Don't fall asleep." Kagome tried as hard as she could not to, but the pull was an unnatural force which made her body feel like it was made of led.

" InuYasha, don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

He clutched her hand, he felt powerless as her eyes closed and she laid limply on the bed. He was pissed! Kagome was right! Someone or something was after her and Hoshinku was part of it! He lifted her into his arms and made his way to the door, the shard be damned! Nothing was worth the welfare of the woman passed out in is arms.

Before he could walk out, Hoshinku stood in is way with some priest. InuYasha tried to shove passed them to find a barrier blocking his way.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Hoshinku smiled, " We must have the miko. She will be the perfect sacrifice for the demon. He may leave us alone then."

Everything suddenly made sense with perfect clarity. He watched his claws recede and knew the entire thing was planned. The shard rumor, making sure the miko was here, the tampered food, and now turning him human so he couldn't protect her.

He looked into Hoshinku's eyes with pure hatred.

The man smiled even more, " you silly hanyou. You didn't know of the priest, but he knew the one you were with was the miko. He could sense her spiritual powers even before you entered the village. I knew you lied to me."

The barrier lifted as the now human InuYasha gripped Kagome tighter to him. He would never let them lay their hands on her! He looked at the stature of the two men and barreled through them like a football quarterback and ran out of the house, only to be met by a humanoid demon.

The demon wore dark blue silk robes. His purple hair flowed down his back and his green eyes narrowed in on Kagome, still limp in InuYasha's arms.

" What do you want with her?"

The demon looked at him and smiled, showing his fangs as a sign of warning.

" I will drain her of her powers and use them as my own. Now that I know how beautiful she is, I may have to use something else of hers first."

InuYasha growled as he glared at the demon that thought he could speak of her that way.

" Why would you want to purify demons?"

The arrogant demon actually had the nerve to laugh at him.

" Oh dear boy, I don't want to purify demons. I specifically asked those low lives for the miko with the power to see the jewel. How they got you here is none of my concern, but I have to commend them. Turning a hanyou into a human, now that was genius. Too bad the spell will wear off when the sun comes up, but I'll be long gone with the woman by the time you're back to normal."

InuYasha tensed as he readied himself for an attack.

" So why take the villagers?"

" To get the pathetic fools' attention. Once they knew I would negotiate I told them what I wanted. They refused, so I took another as incentive for them to do my bidding."

Kagome slowly awoke, thankful that she only took a few bites of the food. Obviously she didn't have as big a dosage as they would have liked. She looked up to see a human InuYasha and gasped. She searched for the moon and saw it high in the sky and full.

The confusion she felt disappeared as she looked at the demon who seemed to be leering at her. She wiggled her legs and felt herself being place on the ground. She looked around and, thank God, found a bow and some arrows.

She got in her usual stance as both men looked at her like she was crazy. She glared at InuYasha in annoyance and took aim at the demon. The arrow shot true and aimed at it's heart. He howled in pain as a bright light engulfed him. When the light vanished, there was no trace of him left.

She turned to InuYasha as her annoyance grew, " just what exactly happened while I was knocked out?!"

InuYasha sneered at the house they had left.

" Those fuckers turned me human for one night, long enough for purple-haired demon guy to come and collect you. He wanted to use your body and then drain you of your powers so he could see the jewel shards."

He looked at Kagome to see her with a completely blank stare, then shock, disgust, and finally anger.

" Those sons-a-bitches are gonna pay!"

She stomped into the house, her aura flaring as she checked every room for the bastards that planned her demise. She finally found them in the last room and busted the door down with a strength she never knew she held. She was pissed and InuYasha found himself sporting a big tent as he saw her yell 'how dare yous' and everything she could possibly say to make them feel like shit.

Kagome brushed off invisible dust from her shoulders as she walked out of the house with her head held high. InuYasha followed her as she finally sat down and began pulling out her sleeping bag. The place was just some grassy knoll in the forest.

She went off to some close bushes to change into her pajamas and sat back down on the ground. Her arms were crossed as she thought of the nerve of those men, bargaining her life like that!

InuYasha sat down next to her and sighed, he felt so fucking weak! He watched Kagome and remembered how she laid it on those guys back there. His erection came back full force and he forced himself to turn from her. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of the past.

Kagome notice InuYasha turn from her and laid a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened under her light touch and groaned as if he was in pain. Concerned for him she tried to make him face her.

" InuYasha did they hurt you? Were you wounded?"

" No!"

" Then turn around and let me see you."

" No!"

" InuYasha!"

He turned his head toward her and the pain she saw there took her breath away. She placed her hand on his shoulder again.

" Please tell me what's wrong?"

InuYasha stood, his back still to her.

" You want to know what's wrong?"

He turned to face her with the hardest look on his face she'd ever seen.

" What's wrong is what you fucking do to me! I'm trying to hide it, but you seem so damned determined to find out! Well here it is! Happy?!"

She didn't understand the hostility, or even what he was talking about. He saw the confusion and her face and growled in frustration.

" You look any lower and you'll see what I'm talking about."

Kagome looked down slowly to see a huge stiffness pressing into his pants. She quickly averted her eyes as a blush stained her cheeks. She couldn't believe he would feel that way about her.

She was pulled from her reverie as strong hands grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little.

" When you get back to Kaede's are you gonna get some of the villagers to beat me?! Get Sango to beat down the filthy hanyou that dared to think of you like that?! What, what are you going to do to me?!"

Kagome just stared wide-eyed at him as she tried to search her mind for any event or reason for why he would think such a thing. Nothing came to mind. His eyes pleaded with her.

" Just don't be there when it happens. I couldn't stand to see your beautiful face looking down on me with disgust."

He spoke softly as he prayed she would be gentler than the other one.

She raised her hand and saw him flinch, but he relaxed when he felt her hand cup his cheek.

" InuYasha, who hurt you?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "you're not disgusted by this?"

He looked into her chocolate eyes as she smiled warmly at him.

" I'm just happy I have the same effect on you that you have on me."

He stared deep into her eyes and decided to tell her of his past.

" When I was about fourteen, I was walking past a village, but stopped when I saw this beautiful women in her room. She had a silk robe on, but slightly opened, I could seen her breasts and I was in awe. She was brushing her hair and looking into her mirror. I didn't know my body would react the way it did, but I got excited. Then she saw me looking, and saw what looking at her had done. She sneered at me in disgust and call for some of the villagers to catch me. I thought I could out run them, but they caught me and threw me to the ground. The beautiful woman looked down at me and spat in my face. She then told the villagers to beat me until I realized no woman would ever want a half-breed, and that my erection was disgusting and humiliated every woman that I ever wanted like that.

I didn't know what those words meant until I got older, but I never forgot what she did. That's why I thought you'd be repulsed if you found out."

Kagome cried silent tears the entire time he told his story, feeling for her hanyou more now than ever. She placed her other hand on the other side of his face and softly pressed her lips to his.

InuYasha was drowning in his memories and didn't know what was happening until she pulled away. Wanting to know if he really felt it, he pulled her towards him again and firmly pressed his lips to hers. The feeling was unimaginable!

Kagome felt so warm and wanting as she pressed her body against his. His straining manhood nestled between her legs. She heard InuYasha gasp in the kiss and plunged her tongue into his mouth. InuYasha quickly dominated the kiss and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Kagome pulled away ,since oxygen was essential, and breathed heavy on his trembling lips.

" I don't think you're disgusting. In fact, if you had grown up in my time, you probably would have found out how much it's meant to be liked. How much I like it."

Kagome rubbed her body sensually against his to prove her point. They both moaned as the heat from her core penetrated his fire rat haori. InuYasha looked deeply into her eye, " would you want to have sex with me?"

Kagome bit her lip as so many pictures ran through her mind, all the positions, all the touches and caresses. She felt herself get wetter as she anticipated what might come next.

She nodded her head yes, but stopped herself. She reluctantly pulled away so she could think for a second. InuYasha watched the play of emotions and felt confused. If she wanted to so bad then why did she just pull away? Kagome looked him in the eyes and took a deep breath.

" We shouldn't do it. Because for you it would be just like you said, sex, but for me it would be making love. You don't love me and I don't know if I could live with myself, knowing that I didn't wait for you to love me first. I don't want it to be meaningless. I love you, and I think we should wait until, if it happens, you love me too."

InuYasha was stung by what she just insinuated. Didn't love her?! Meaningless sex?! The thing that hurt the most was that she believed what she said, she believed he truly didn't love her. He hung his head in shame as he realized he never really gave her reason to believe he did. He was always mean to her and snapping at her, but when he protected her and comforted her, did those times mean nothing? He squared his shoulders and forced himself to look at her.

" You really think I would just want to have sex with someone and that's it? That I would use someone like that, use _you _like that?! It would mean everything to me if we did that, and yeah we both would be making love. What ever made you think I didn't love you? I do. I have for a long time. You wouldn't have this effect on me if I didn't love you. After that incident with the woman, I learned to control it, but I can't control it with you. It's not just by body that wants you, it's my heart…damn! It's my very soul! So if you wanted to know whether or not I love you, you have your answer."

He walked up to the shocked girl and took her trembling hands into his own.

" I love you more than I thought I could ever love someone. And I want to make love to you."

Kagome looked into the amber eyes of the man she loved and smiled. She threw her arms around him and held him close to her heart. InuYasha buried his face in her hair and inhaled her wonderful scent.

" You do know that you'll be mine forever after this, don't you? I'm still part demon, and inu-demons mate for life."

Kagome smiled as she held him closer. She felt all her dreams come true in just one night.

" You know your eyes have turned back to normal."

InuYasha smirked arrogantly, "feh, stupid humans thought their spell would last longer. They didn't know how powerful I am."

Kagome laughed and lifted her head to face him, his hair began to change to the beautiful silver she loved so much. She smiled at her love and kissed his chin.

InuYasha wasn't satisfied with that and tilted her head as he captured her lips and devoured her. Kagome moaned low in her throat as she once again felt drugged, but for an entirely different reason. His taste and scent was so intoxicating to her.

InuYasha wasn't fairing much better. She tasted so sweet and her tongue rubbed so innocently against his. He felt his manhood throb and strain against the confines of his pants. Kagome began pulling off his haori and undershirt, dying to feel his skin.

InuYasha wasted no time in divesting her of her own shirt and whimpered when he encountered a barrier keeping him from touching her breasts. Kagome giggled as she unfastened her bra and let it slide down her arms. InuYasha took hold of her shoulders as he stared at her creamy skin, perfectly round with small pink nipples, hardening as the night breeze touched them.

He felt so special as she bared herself to him. Her timid blush signifying that he must be the first to ever freely look upon her like that with her knowing it. _I'll kill any bastard that ever tries to look at my mate like she is now!_

He growled and made her jump a little. He quickly reassured her as he gently placed his hands on her chest. The soft skin molded to his hand as he massaged them. Kagome moaned as the pool of warmth in her belly intensified when he brushed his thumbs over her peaks.

InuYasha smelled her arousal and smiled, he could make his bitch horny. He dipped his head down and began to suckle on her breast. His cock was now painfully hard, but he wanted her so aroused she begged for release.

Kagome felt her knees buckled as she began to fall to the ground. InuYasha caught her and placed her on the sleeping bag. She unzipped it all the way so she could lay it out like a big blanket, and laid down on it. InuYasha wasted no time in taking the rest of his clothes off and coming to lay beside her. He continued to suck on her hardened nipple, his other hand making it's way to her skirt.

Kagome trembled with anticipation as more heat gathered between her legs. She lifted her hips and helped him slide off her skirt and panties. She wanted him to touch that one part of her so bad. Her constant moaning from his menstruations was wreaking havoc on his senses. He let his hand trail up her inner thighs and cup her wet center.

She cried out as he finally touched her. He began to move his finger up and down her slit, enjoying the breathless moans and panting coming from his woman. Her expression showed pure ecstasy as she tiled her head back and bucked her hips against his hand.

He found a little nub of some sort and rubbed it experimentally. She cried out and bucked harder against him. He attacked that area furiously as he saw her mouth open in a silent scream, she jerked a few times and finally lay limp as her labored breathing calmed.

She opened her eyes and smiled at her hanyou, he finally looked like himself again. The spell completely wore off and she couldn't resist the urge to rub and scratch his fuzzy ears.

InuYasha growled in contentment as she hit all the right spots on his sensitive ears. He found it hard to keep himself from jumping her right then and there. Kagome looked down at his erection and felt herself getting horny all over again. He was big, and she had a feeling he could hit all the right places inside her, after the pain went away.

She ran her fingers up and down his length and felt mesmerized by the smoothness of it. She didn't realized what the effects of playing with him like that was until InuYasha grabbed her hand and kissed her as he began to climb on top of her. Kagome felt the tip of him rub against her heated core and gasped. She closed her eyes really tight and waited for the pain. When nothing happened she opened her eyes to see InuYasha looking down at her with a soft expression.

" I love you, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes tear up, "I love you too."

He kissed her forehead and sighed, he wanted so bad to plunged into her, but he could feel how tense she was.

" I've waited so long to have you as my mate. To be able to finally call you mine. I can wait longer if you're not ready."

Kagome looked into his eyes and smiled, " just go slow, and fulfill both of our desires.

InuYasha kissed her softly as he pushed through her opening, the heat of her searing him and making him gasp into the kiss. He kept going until he reached her barrier. He pulled out a little and snapped his hips forward, taking her virginity and leaving his cock in her as far as it could go.

Kagome gasp and tried to keep the tears in, but a few fell. InuYasha wiped them away and apologized for hurting her. She smiled as best she could through the pain and kissed him again. Not long after, Kagome felt the pain fade and the ache from earlier come back full force. She rocked her hips and moaned as she felt his length rub against her inner walls. InuYasha groaned out her name and pulled himself out until the tip was left, then thrust back in.

They moaned simultaneously as they sped up the rhythm of their love making. Their hips slamming together, the sound of flesh meeting flesh at a powerful speed was their undoing. InuYasha felt his time coming soon and rammed harder into her to bring her to the brink before him. Kagome was in a world of pleasure as she took all of him in with each thrust. The heat in her belly turned into a throbbing ache and she didn't know why, but she needed to go faster and harder.

InuYasha felt her change in speed and met her, making her scream and cry in pure agonizing pleasure. InuYasha knew she was there when her muscles clamped onto him like a vice as he rocked a few more times. Bringing them both over the edge. InuYasha screamed her name before he sunk his fangs into her neck. Kagome thought her orgasm was finished, but when she felt InuYasha bite her, a new wave began and she rode it until he unlatched himself from her.

They both lay panting and satisfied as they cuddled together. Since Kagome's sleeping bag wasn't big enough for them both, they left it open and grabbed InuYasha's haori to use as a blanket. Kagome tucked her head into his chest as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist and held onto her. They slept peacefully throughout the night.

The next morning came too quickly for the tired lovers, but one morning session left them invigorated and ready to head out to Keade's. They laced their fingers together as they walked into the village.

Sango and Miroku were outside packing up some supplies for their next journey. They both looked up to see the hanyou and miko coming towards them hand in hand. They knew something was different as they saw the pure happiness is bother lovers' eyes. Something definitely happened during their trip alone together.

Kagome came up and immediately lifted her hair to show them all her mating mark. She was proud to be InuYasha's mate, and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes dry as he saw her have that much pride in their new relationship.

That night everyone in the village had a party for the newly mated couple. InuYasha was a little embarrassed when he found out that Sango and Miroku put it together and told everyone, but when he saw how happy Kagome was he couldn't help but smile.

During the party many questions were asked, 'when are you getting married?', 'when do you expect the first baby to arrive?', 'where do you plan to live?'

InuYasha blushed and coughed, he didn't know what to say to them. Kagome smiled, " hopefully we'll be getting married the human way soon. I don't know when the first baby will arrive, but I can't wait to have one, and we'll live wherever my mate wants to live."

InuYasha looked down at the beauty next to him and couldn't believe she was finally his. They would have a life together, family, and the best damn sex ever! He smirked at her with that last thought, no better time than now.

He grabbed up his mate, said goodnight to the villagers and ran into the forest, Kagome laughing and squealing the entire way. Everyone knew what they were going to do.

I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! I really liked writing it! Please review! J


End file.
